Pooh's Adventures of Coco
Pooh's Adventures of Coco is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pixar crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Imelda Rivera was the wife of a musician who left her and their 3-year-old daughter Coco, to pursue a career in music. She banned music in the family and opened a shoemaking family business. 96 years later, her great-great-grandson, 12-year-old Miguel, now lives with 99-year-old Coco and their family. He secretly dreams of becoming a musician like Ernesto de la Cruz, a popular actor and singer of Coco's generation. One day, Miguel inadvertently damages the photo of Coco with her parents at the center of the family ofrenda and removes it, discovering that her father (whose face is torn out) was holding Ernesto's famous guitar. Concluding that Ernesto is Miguel's great-great-grandfather, Miguel leaves to enter a talent show for the Day of the Dead despite the objections of his grandmother Elena. He enters Ernesto's mausoleum and steals his guitar to use in the show, but becomes invisible to everyone in the village plaza. However, he can see and be seen by his Xoloitzcuintli dog Dante and his skeletal dead relatives who are visiting from the Land of the Dead for the holiday. Taking him there, they realize that Imelda cannot visit as Miguel removed her photo from the ofrenda. Discovering that he is cursed for stealing from the dead, Miguel must return to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead: to do so, he must receive a blessing from a member of his family using an Aztec marigold petal that can undo the curse placed upon him by stealing Ernesto's guitar. Imelda offers Miguel a blessing but on the condition that he abandon his musical pursuits when he returns to the Land of the Living; Miguel refuses and attempts to seek Ernesto's blessing. Miguel encounters Héctor, a down-on-his-luck skeleton who once played with Ernesto and offers to help Miguel reach him. In return, Héctor asks Miguel to take his photo back to the Land of the Living so he can visit his daughter before she forgets him and he disappears completely. Héctor attempts to return Miguel to his relatives, but Miguel escapes and infiltrates Ernesto's mansion, learning along the way that an old friendship between the two deteriorated before Héctor's death. Ernesto welcomes Miguel as his descendant, but Héctor confronts them, imploring Miguel to take his photo. Miguel soon realizes that Ernesto murdered Héctor using a poisoned drink and stole the songs he had written, passing them off as his own to become famous. To try and avert his legacy being tainted Ernesto steals the photo and has Miguel and Héctor thrown into a cenote pit. Miguel realizes that Héctor is his actual great-great-grandfather and that Coco is Héctor's daughter, the only living person who still remembers him. With the help of Dante – who turns into an alebrije – the dead Riveras find and rescue them. Miguel reveals that Héctor's decision to return home to her and Coco resulted in his death, and Imelda and Héctor reconcile. They infiltrate Ernesto's sunrise concert to retrieve Héctor's photo from Ernesto and expose his crimes. Ernesto is crushed by a falling church bell as in his previous life, but the photo falls into the water and disappears. As the sun rises, Héctor is in danger of being forgotten by Coco and disappearing. Imelda blesses Miguel with no conditions attached so he can return to the Land of the Living, where he plays a song for Coco that Héctor wrote for her during her childhood. The song sparks her memory of Héctor and revitalizes her, and she gives Miguel the torn-out piece of the photo from the ofrenda, which shows Héctor's face. Elena reconciles with Miguel, accepting both him and music back into the family. One year later, Miguel proudly presents the family ofrenda – featuring a photo of the now deceased Coco and the restored photo of Héctor and Imelda – to his new baby sister. Letters saved by Coco contain proof that Ernesto stole Héctor's music; as a result, Ernesto's legacy is destroyed and the public honors Héctor in his place. In the Land of the Dead, Héctor and Imelda join Coco for a visit to the living Riveras as Miguel sings and plays for his relatives, both the dead and the living. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Elsa the Snow Queen), the Jungle Adventure Crew (excluding Roger Rabbit), the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the entire cast from The Land Before Time franchise, The Shell League Squad, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, the Lost in Space (1965 TV series) gang, the Digidestined, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Animaniacs gang, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, the entire cast from the Jurassic Park franchise, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), The Goonies, the entire cast from the Free Willy franchise, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Manolo Sánchez and his friends (from The Book of Life), the entire cast from the Dora the Explorer franchise (including Go, Diego, Go!), the entire cast from Dora the Explorer (upcoming 2019 live action film) (they can be from a live action dimension of Dora the Explorer), Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Ariel and her family, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray the Firefly, Belle and her friends, Mulan and her friends, Cinderella, Snow White, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Aladar and his family, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, the Dragon Tales gang, Groark the Dragon and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, the Fosters' Home for Imaginary Friends gang, Po and his friends (from Kung Fu Panda), Babar and his friends, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, the entire cast from The Good Dinosaur, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Greg Heffley and his family, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the entire cast from The Black Stallion franchise, Chanticleer and his friends, The Peanuts Gang, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Jake Sully and his family (from the Avatar saga), Balto and his friends, the entire cast from Rio 1 and 2, Oliver Queen and his friends, Barry Allen and his friends, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, The Lego Batman Movie gang, Benny (from The Lego Movie), Unikitty and her friends, The Lego Ninjago Movie gang, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Clayton, The Masters of Evil, The Wizard Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (the Grand Duke of Owls' nephew), Gaston, the Evil Queen, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Tai Lung, Kai (from Kung Fu Panda 3), The Fratellis, The Machine, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Carface, Killer, Dawn Bellwether, Professor Screweyes, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Kaa the Snake, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, King Goobot, Ooblar, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Drake, Steele, Heather (from Total Drama), Arthur and Cecil, Nigel, Gabi, Joker (from The Lego Batman Movie), Pythor P. Chumsworth, Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Clayton, The Masters of Evil, The Wizard Empire, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch (the Grand Duke of Owls' nephew), Gaston, the Evil Queen, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Tai Lung, Kai (from Kung Fu Panda 3), The Fratellis, The Machine, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Carface, Killer, Dawn Bellwether, Professor Screweyes, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Kaa the Snake, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, King Goobot, Ooblar, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Drake, Steele, Heather (from Total Drama), Arthur and Cecil, Nigel, Gabi, Joker (from The Lego Batman Movie), Pythor P. Chumsworth, Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will team up with Ernesto de la Cruz in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Little Mermaid, 101 Dalmatians, oliver & Company, The Rescuers Down Under, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Monsters, Inc., Brave, The Brave Little Toaster, Frozen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Wreck-It Ralph, Sleeping Beauty, Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Good Dinosaur, Coco, etc. were all made by Disney. *''Monsters, Inc., ''Brave, The Good Dinosaur, and Coco were also made by Pixar. *''Jurassic World'', Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Zootopia, and Coco all feature music scores composed by Michael Giacchino. *''Winnie the Pooh'', Frozen, and Coco featured songs composed by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Links Gallery Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Mexican films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Halloween Movies